In The Reptile Room
by Chelement Me
Summary: Violet's had a unfortunate life. My version things are very different. Violet has an 'e' at the end of her name. Aunt Josephine is still a big fraidy cat, but she has Monty's occupation. Violet will go to private school, but isn't aware she has siblings.
1. Prolouge: Part one

**Prologue**: Part one

(Trees are pretty)

The trouble now is that there will be no certainty for Violete's fate, because she avoided the worse outcome. That is with living in her aunt's home, Violete had a roof, had a room, had her books, but lost all love. Violete's aunt wasn't wicked; to say, she was the least out of all the aunts. However, besides the blood, vanity bonded the sisters, and they were very,_ very_ vain. The removal of Violete benefited to them all. This is how it came about; and a bit more:

"We have our last bride here," shrilled the oldest, "The most fortunate, as her older sisters are able to shower her with wedding gifts."

"Hopefully soon we'll move onto gifts for a baby!" the second sister added

"Much too soon, too soon, Alice is young." remarked the oldest

A big haggard stature barged through the doorway holding a basket full of gaudy ribbons and lace. It was clear she had been expected.

"You don't make it an attempt to greet your sisters, Bonnie?"

"I don't do anything talking until the work's done," she staggered for a while and plopped the decorations on the rug "Or until there's drugging involved."

"Champagne's on the left. Tylenol on the right. Don't ask for anything stronger, there are children in this household." the second sister mortified to think how a sober Bonnie could possibly act and dress any more brazen. Bonnie made her way to the bucket ice, the sisters retrieved their scissors. Wedding invitations to be send out this week, and less then a third finished. Snip, Snip, Paste, Paste.

Meanwhile…Elle went on an outing brought along by Aunt Alice, soon-to-be bride. The blushing bride cheery, however, Violete was on the opposite side of the spectrum. Even so, the positive energy of Aunt Alice combined with ignorance of Violete's feelings overpowered the scene.

"I am happy, today, the trees are glorious! Are you going to be happy as well?"

"I will be happy for you- and your new fiancé," Elle sighed with thought; _I will lose another mother and gain an uncle. How can I smile?_

Elle_ strained _a grin.

"A false smile will do me no good, Eloise. I also do not take comfort in calling my future husband 'new'. Can I ask you to give him a chance?" Aunt Alice had a face mankind couldn't resist; what she wanted, she surely got.

_I will judge my aunt to what her fiancé does and hold her accountable for his actions. I have the right to remain silent and will take advantage of that right during any time. I will make her know my rights!_

"Cheers." Glasses rose. _Clink_

The following week legal papers came and problems pursued.

"No, I will not give up custody of my sister's child!"

"Then you will have to forgo marriage."

Aunt Alice had an epileptic fit in the regulations office upon be sentenced two options. Violete or her wedding ceremony? For the first time in Alice's blessed life, things went awry. She didn't know how to respond.

"You have 48 hours to decide otherwise I'll reject the legality status of Mrs.-"

'_Whatever, all shit to me' N_ow her sanity is questioned.

Alice drove home, begun packing, "Violete, get up here."

Violet ran upstairs. "Why what's wrong? You never want me in your room."

'_What's wrong is that I do want you.'_

"What?" Violete noticed the suitcases, "You're packing?"

Aunt Alice stuffed everything in and the furniture if she could've. She urged herself, '_stay silent_.'

She couldn't!

"Oh, Violete, I will miss you too much! I need to go away, run to some place where I can be…Not here." There she sobbed drenched in her tears.

"I don't understand. Where are you going? Why _can't_ you take me too?"

"I suppose…"

This was the last time Violete was out with Alice, Aunt Alice. She made a feeble goodbye and as Alice got on the train she calmed down. Violete's other aunts were called;

"Hello, who is calling? Alice, oh it's nice to see you calling me for once. You sound remorse dear. Are you alright; where are you now? I see. What about Violete? I will come to get her then. You _don't_ want me to bring her to you? A cold foot gets the best of us then. No dear, you haven't done anything wrong. No need to bother them. I'll tell Bonnie and Clyde you're on an early honeymoon. Sigh."

As instructed, Violete stayed on the bench of the train station. This was odd to her; it wasn't as beautiful as other places she had been with Aunt Alice. The people looked queer and dressed as funny as they smelt. She didn't mind being alone and didn't realize how long she had waited. It was just new to her. A man dressed in uniform attire came and asked,

"Where are you headed to?"

Violete ignored the gentleman

"Not a talker eh? A better question is who are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anyone; my ugly aunt is looking for me."

"It's established that you are not a mute, and that you need your mouth rinsed."

The man led little Violete to the chief building. There she was handed a toothbrush and told to spit into a red mug.


	2. Prolouge: Part two

**Prologue**: Part two

(Belongs with carnies)

For the night, Violete slept in the office. It was a pleasant sleep until it struck her that she wouldn't know what was to happen. It was absolutely bothersome to Violete when she did not know things. Now it dawned on her that there would be no answer, not until tomorrow. The light switched dead and she resolved to sleep, _finally_.

By 9 a.m. train whistles blew and thundered through their tracks. Every thing right on schedule. To Violet regarded this as missing _cock-a-do-doodle-do_ when the morning cracks. '_Good enough for me; time to rise and shine Violete!'_ She opened her eyes and saw a hazy vision. Something was moving, correction, she was moving!

"Wondering when you'd be awake." A likeness of a clown spoke.

_Gaah! I'm riding in her junk Jeep. "_I thought I'd been in a train station."

"You _had _been, but you're not anymore." The smirked face mashed into a rainbow carnival blob, "I came down to get ya and you were already half asleep. The staff down there was even courteous enough to lend sleepwear. I said 'Look here, we're not here for charity!' and left them a fifty dollar bill" There was the vanity.

_Get up, Get up._ Violete's vision came back. She stuck out her head from the raggedy car window. Wild sea of oats, cattle and the trees Aunt Alice loved; _Maybe Aunt Alice ran away to the countryside, what a crazy lady. _The landscape became dull and repeated itself through the trip.Violete slumped back into lethargy and nodded off.

Her rest was interrupted by a mild slap on the cheek. Yet again a change of scenery for dear Violete. This happened to be the last location Alice was before she went zany. Yes, this was the legal office. "You are to go into that room by the water cooler and speak only when spoken to." Instead of arrogant, Violet's aunt seemed anxious. Violet could hardy take a breath before she was booted inside.

"Welcome, sit down." A bald towering man seemed fixed at his desk.

'_Who are you suppose to be a shrink? And why can't I go home, I'm tired. It's been a while since I've been home!'_

"I requested to speak with you before I make my decision. Any comments?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Violete seemed to feel this often lately.

"I'll elaborate, although I'll have to be frank. Your father is dead, your aunt is incapable to care for you and your mother…" stunned for a moment. It wouldn't be proper to keep babbling.

"I think it's for your best interest to be taken care by your older aunts."

"I do have a little to say about that, sir. I don't believe _I'll_ be able to bear it. As for them, they've had their childbearing days and they've said that time is 'quite' over." And Violete was done, quite breathless.

"No need to say more. I'll keep that in mind."

The aunts had a sleepover at Violete's former house. Sheepishly laughing and serving each other tea and alcoholic spirits. It was found whimsical that one of them would gain custody of Violete, and Violete's trust fund. They married rich men, but their wealth was nothing combined to Violete's when she turns eighteen. For that reason, they envied her.

Needless to say, a day came not too late, when more legal papers came. This day, the aunts' hearts turned bitter and Violete appearance flushed majestic pink. The bald man knocked on the entrance,

"Leave everything behind. You are leaving Istanbul for London."

"My clothes, I don't need to bring a thing?" Violete was eager but yet reluctant

"Yes, her clothes and jewelry, will she leave that behind?" the aunts responded in unison

"She'll not have to worry. They'll get there after she settles in." Violete promptly got into the car

"We will keep her jewelry here and her items until then." Their faces hinted disgust, "May we ask whom Violete will reside with?"

After a 5 hour flight, a clerk from a local inn drove Violete to a comfy room on the second floor. On the balcony one viewed the ocean. The light shining on the sea was marvelous, as was everything in this inn.

"Mrs. Lankan practically lives in this room, but she can't to be cooped up so she takes regular walks during this time."

"Does she work?" Violete had no clue that her guardian lived here. It was indeed beautiful, but had no homely touch. _Rooms need an individual marking to be called a real room._

"You don't know? Oh, yes she does. She travels quite a bit. She comes here on business trips." the man knew a lot about Violet's mysterious guardian, but hushed up from saying much. "If you need anything ring me up. I hope you enjoy your stay the Yorkshire Inn." He bowed and left. _A card on the desk, classic. First guy who didn't ask for a tip._

Violete peered out of the room. There were maids and caterers passing by the hall.No wonder, the room seemed too clean. Not my style at all. I wonder what I should call my new…Guardian? It's a lady, I know that. She can't be too bad right? She does have fine taste and money to choose an ocean-view.

She spotted the phone next to the plasma._ I'm getting hungry; I should call up room service._ Violete turned tense, what was happening? Something slithery rubbed against Violete's foot. She turned around, _nothing_. Looked over the registry and dialed up the number for Chinese fast food. Then she felt it coil up, _so tight_! Right there Violete blacked out. The phone left hanging,

"Hello. This is Panda Express, serving every room floor A to C. How may I help you? Hello, is anybody there?...Don't tell me this is another prank call. We trace you back to your room number, you know!" The other line disconnected.

Violete distrangled, but still hearing voices.


	3. Story Arc 1: Josephine

**Story Arch # 1: **Aunt Josephine

(Monty? Python?)

That voice broadened. Another similar moment, another similar awakening, except this time the face was pleasant. "Are you awake?"

'_Not again,'_ thought Violete, "Yes, I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine. You look starved. You did faint."

"Why-" started Violete, "What, I mean, is a snake doing in a hotel suite?"

"You don't recognize this old fellow?" with ease, the woman lifted the reptilian towards Violete.

It took Violete a moment. She was endlessly entranced by the snake.

"No looks like a regular boa to me."

"A boa? Your uncle Monty would've been dissapointed in you." she glanced the snake "Get Closer."

Violete could've sworn the lady meant the snake instead of her. The snake skin's shone a wonderful yellow hue. It didn't seem threatening at all now. It looked beautiful, even _beautiful for a human_.

"Did you know where I got him? Uncle Monty freed this 'boa' from becoming another pair of boots. As I used to, my brother traveled across the globe. He stayed in the jungles of Myanmar at an overnight camp. No luck of finding any snakes, only bothersome mosquitos. It just so happens his crew went into towns when they were short in supplies. He wrote to me what oriental medicines came from local snakes and how he was appalled that they would slay a snake for it's blood. He peered out on the backalley. There..."

The lady petted and released the snake.

"Was the reason he had trotted to Asia in a whim. All just to find _her, _an albino _Python molurus bivittatu, _clearly not a boa. What irony to find her in such an unlikely place! He emptied his pouch, but the owner said that the snake was already been sold to a leather trader. I can't be sure of what Monty did, but when I was sent to care for his beloved snake I nearly lost it. I had always remember Monty getting me exotic pets when we were young, when I was fearless. Nowadays, I can't worry a bit more, but this pet keeps me company. With her by my side I'm reckless."

"Amazing. I wasn't ever told of other relatives."

"Oh, now you know. Now you're in my custody."

Things looked comforting.

Everyone sat down for dinner, even the reptilian companion awaited its supper. The python warmed up to Violete, but not in the way it did to its food thank goodness. _How sociable._ It was wound around her foot, she managed to wiggle of the friendly rapture.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm sorry. I'm Violete."

On the opposite seat sat her supposible caretaker.

"Oblidged to meet your aquaintance. I'm Aunt Josephine."

Violete nervously chuckled. _We were caught up with the events, we haven't properly introduced ourselves._

A cart rolled into the room. It was the service-man that Violete saw before.

"I've brought Daskra her dinner." No longer on Violete's leg. The snake rushed for its food.

_No need asking who Daskra is._

The man departed the room.

"Won't you stay longer?" insisted Josephine

His reply was mostly a scattered mumble, "I thought,um... you'd want some time...With your niece."

He ran off nervously._Gosh that person forget his cart._

"Does he usually come here often Aunt Josephine?"

"Yes, he does. He's shy though if I weren't here he'd eat his lunch break alone too."

Aunt Josephine recited a small prayer before unlidding the first dish.

"I want to see table ettiquitte. Knives and forks on the table please."

A napkin was adjusted on Violete's neck adornly by her aunt.

Rice, and all the entrees were finished rather quickly.

"Shall I haul the cart to the kitchen staff?"

"Oh, there will be people for that in the morning. The staff is sleeping, now that I think about it; it's off to bed with you."

"Okay." _I haven't met many of the staff here._Violete pondered.

Aunt Josephine watched over Violete over the late night. She brewed tea before sleeping and rocked Daskra to sleep. Violete had no idea when her aunt had time for sleep; her aunt was up before the crack of dawn. _What a machine I don't ever want to get up._

Violete did eventually get up. No one was around. The cart disappeared too. Outside the hall stood Josephine talking to the man from before. _Aunt Josephine giggles like a school girl._

The two said their goodbyes and Josephine approached the hotel room.

Violete cooly played it like she barely awoken.

"What a late sleeper' That's what Daniel described you. I've already had brunch, and you?"

"Nothing yet m'am."

"I'll bring you down for lunch next time. But as of today, open that cabinet."

It was milk and Cocoa Puffs today. Violete handed off the gallon carton to Aunt Josephine,

"We need more milk, don't we? I'd better ask Daniel where the nearest grocer is. I've never been to the supermarket."

"Really? I'll be of help. Will we bring Daskra?"

"You've remembered the snake's name? Only Daniel calls her that, I call her honey. You'll help me remember what to buy tomorrow."

Aunt Josephine thought alittle and blushed at whatever she was thinking of, or what.

_I'm getting the hang of things here. I've remembered all the names._

'Daniel' stayed for dinner this time. Aunt Josephine and Daniel's nature the same, both shy, but dreaming of an adventure. They've known each other for a while and definately liked each other. Every comment they made bounce off another that night. Violete could see that. _Will I be moving off to another distant relative soon?_

The man was yet to depart again. Violete tugged on her aunt's shirt and whispered, "We need milk."

Aunt Josephine had another excuse to ask Daniel to stay,"Um, milk"

"What?" the man turned back

She had realized the flux she made.

"Actually, Daniel, do you know the name of any local grocers?"

"There's a market called Fenti's on the nearby district. I can take you there-"

"It's fine, I'll find it with Violete's help."

She doesn't want to go with him? Really my other aunts would've never declined a chance to be out with a man.

Later that night Aunt Josephine didn't sleep too well. She had come down with a cold most likely to her own stress. Through the walls Violete could the woman voice her regrets.

"Oh I should've said yes!"

"My grammer with him was horrible."

"I don't even know how to navigate through this whole town."

"Oh!!!!!"

_Yup, she's obsessed. I'll need to ask for a map before the outing._


End file.
